Diskussion:501. Sturmtruppenlegion
Moin! Danke für's erweitern des Artikels. Kurze Frage zum Kommandeur auf Hoth. Stand die Aktion nicht später unter dem Oberbefehl von Darth Vader? Ich bin der Meinung, dass man Vader dann auch angeben sollte, aber Veers nicht streichen, weil er ja den Angriff auf den Reaktor der Basis leitete! Hyphon 12:12, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) :Natürlich ist das möglich. Fühl dich frei, Vader einfach hinzuzufügen. Ben Kenobi 12:58, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) hallo wollt mal nur sagen das die 501. speziel auf Coruscant gezüchtet wurde habs schon verbessert.* :Die 501. wurde auf Kamino gezüchtet, die Schocktruppen wurden auf Coruscant gezüchtet. Xargon 10:01, 27. Jan 2007 (CET) Hi, ich wollte bloß sagen, dass ich bei den Kommendanten auf Bastion von 137 NSY Oron Jaeger hinzugefügt habe. --Darth Regnat 02:11, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ok Super;)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 02:22, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Falsche Einheit? Sorry aber ist der Artikel über die 501. nicht ein bischen Falsch? Bly war doch gar nicht bei der 501. und die 501. war auch nicht an Aaylas Tötung beteiligt oder? Kurz bevor Aayla getötet wurde, war die 501 doch schon Vader unterstellt und machte sich gerade mit dem dunklen Lord auf dem Weg zum Jedi Tempel. Da hast du recht, Bly war kein Mitglied der 501. und sie war auch nicht an der eleminierung von Aayla Secura beteiligt. Jango 14:03, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo, Bly war beim 327th Sky Corps. ja, und vorallem war Commander Bly kein ARC, sonder ein ARC-Commander, durch die weiterbildung von A-17 --ARC Bacara 22:45, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich hab dazu meine Meinung unter dem punkt Klonkriege auf dieser Seite geschrieben. ich denke, das passt auch zu dieser Frage. Anoon Bondara 21:50, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) der letzte klonkrieger Ich habe gelesen das der letzte Klonsoldat aus den Klonkriegen starb als der zweite Todesstern zerstört wurde. Wie kann es dann sein das die 501. Legion noch so lange zeit nach der schlacht von Endor gekämpft hat? Dash at auch ne IP eingetragen... aber was hier steht bezieht sich mehr auf die Zeit der Klonkriege... wenn ich Die Verschollenen durchgelesen hab, trag ich die Infos aus dem Buch nach... jedenfalls, wuredn später halt auch normale Menschen und andere Klone zur Auffrischung der Einehit herangezogen. --Modgamers 00:46, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitung @ Vandale_198: Ich werd heute oder morgen (kommt drauf an wann ich Schlacht um Ebaq 9 fertig hab mit der Schlacht von Hoth beginnen. Darth Nihilus 66 17:36, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay geht klar. --Vandale_198 17:37, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Achja.. ich währe dafür, das ihr mal die ganzen Überschriften dann auch in die "Geschichte" Überschrift kopiert und net unter die Tabelle... da wirken sie deplaziert. --Modgamers 17:39, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wie wärs wenn msn die Tabelle ganz rausnimmt. Darth Nihilus 66 17:58, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) mach du hast den artikel unter uc... is eh aus der WP geklaut :P --Modgamers 18:14, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da fehlt noch was. Vor der Schlacht von Corucant kommt der Eintsatz auf Mygeeto. --Vandale_198 18:24, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Den muss ich übersehen haben, danke. Darth Nihilus 66 18:48, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Keine Ursache. --Vandale 198 18:51, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich glaub ich hab was falsch gemacht bei: Schlacht über Corucant. Das ist sprachlich schlecht! Oder was meinst du?? --Vandale 198 18:56, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Moment Darth Nihilus 66 19:00, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Außer das man vllt 501. statt 501st schreiben sollte gibts da nicht viel zu mekkern. Darth Nihilus 66 19:02, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ist das miz der Schlacht von Geonosis nicht ein wenig falsch? Soviel ich weiß wurde die 501ste Legion erst später gegründet. --Darth Regnat 00:43, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) Abgebrochene Lesenswertkandidatur Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 4. September 2007 bis zum 11. September 2007 * : Warum sagst du selbst nichts? Naja...ich finde der Artikel verdient den Status nicht. Er ist informativ aber lesenswert? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:42, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Finde er ist Lesenwert. --Vandale 198 21:45, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Damn...hast du dir den Artikel mal richtig durchgelesen?? Da gehört normal ne unvollstänigvorlage reingeknallt. Da kann man allein aus BF II ne Wordseite rausholen. Nein, nein, nein. Tut mir Leid, aber das ist doch ein Scherz. Boba 21:57, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Kontra--Yoda41 Admin 22:22, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ne, also ganz klar nein! --Anakin 22:28, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein,bestimmt nicht.--Tobias 20:44, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist vielleicht Durchschnitt, aber nicht lesenswert! MfG - Cody 20:58, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ach Gottchen ... nee, der ist sicherlich nicht lesenswert. Ich kenne mich bei Klonen und Sturmtrupplern usw. nicht aus, doch da fehlt zum Beispiel Chak Fel und Die Verschollenen. Ein Experte sollte sich des Artikels mal annehmen und alle fehlenden Infos ergänzen ... --Bel Iblis 09:08, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gleicher Meinung. Vandale 198 sollte sich mal klar werden, was Lesenswert heißt. --Modgamers 13:28, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Welcher Nerf-Hirte denkt sich immer diese offensichtlich zum Scheitern verurteilten Kandidaturen aus? Der Artikel ist alles andere als vollständig und sicher nicht lesenswert. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:34, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nie im leben lesenswert. Wenn man bedenkt was die 501st schon allein in Battlefront durchgemacht hat, dann ist das sehr wenig. Mal sehen, vllt werde ich den Artikel mal unter die Lupe nehmen. Darth Nihilus 66 15:42, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da der Artikel jetzt UC ist, kann er ja nicht lesenswert sein! Mace Windu 33 11:12, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da der Artikel in Bearbeitung (Under Construction) ist, wird die Kandidatur hiermit abgebrochen! MfG - Cody 19:22, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Veränderungen @ Maul(halten): Is kein Prob das du so viel verändert hast. Ich muss zugeben in letzter Zeit konnte ich nich viel machen, hatte schulmäßig ziemlich, also richtig viel um den Hals. Außerdem hat Shaak recht, wenn man gut sein will braucht man machmal Kritik. Darth Nihilus 66 10:45, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :kk, ich hab jetzt auch mal den Anfang und die Infobox verändert. Ist jetzt eine Kampfgruppen-Infobox. ::Sieht gut aus, ich wusste gar nich das es so was gibt. Darth Nihilus 66 16:39, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da ich auch Schule habe. Konnte ich auch nicht so viel arbeiten tut mir sehr leid. --Vandale 198 17:01, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Es wäre schön wenn du bei den Einsätzen einen Hauptartikel (z.B. Hauptartikel:Schlacht von Geonosis) angeben würdest.--91.96.52.133 22:13, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) Verbleib der 501. Ist die 501. nicht beim Imperium der Hand gelandet ? Ich meine in die Verschollenen wird Luke duch vom einem Mitglied der 501. gerettet. Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:07, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Da hast du Recht, aber das Buch hab ich noch nicht gelesen, also kann ich dir keine weiteren Auskünfte geben ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:12, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bins moch mal wegen dem Verbleib der 501. es gibt jetzt einen Artikel Aurek-Sieben könntet ihr auf ihn verweisen? Gruß Darth Schorsch 09:43, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Jetzt hab ich die Verschollenen gelesen (ich hab Aurek-Sieben geschrieben :P), sobald wir dabei sind, verlinken wir das, Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:51, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wenn ich ein Vorschlag machen dürfte... ES wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn der Artikel besser Gegliedert werden würde und vor allem wie andere Artikel auch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:28, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Frage also, ich bin bei einem browsergame dabei. wir haben unsere allianz jetzt nach der 501. Legion benannt. darf ich den link zu dieser seite da einfügen? ich will einfach vorher fragen nicht das das hinterher ärger gibt, mfg Darth Bane92 20:34, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hmm. Ich fände das nicht so gut, allerdings bin ich kein Administrator. Frag doch mal Ben. Wie heißt das Spiel denn? Und wie würdest du das ungefähr formulieren? Hyperactive Clone 15:57, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn wir einen solchen Link einfügten, könnte jeder, der irgendetwas "501." nennt, hier einen Link reinsetzen... Das wäre völlig sinnfrei, zumal dieser Link lediglich zur Werbung dienen würde und auch nicht relevant für Star Wars ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:58, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Klonkriege Wurde die 501. nicht erst in den Klonkriegen geklont,weil in Republic Commando True Colors wird davon geredet,dass die Republik Klone in einem Nebensystem von Coruscant klont.Oder wurden die da nur ausgebildet? In dem vierten Band von Republic Commando steh das die 501. in wirklichkeit auf Centrax 2 geklont und innerhalb eines Jahres ausgebildet wurde. Kurz vor der Order 66 tauchte sie auf Coruscant auf. Wie kann sie dann bereits auf Geonosis, Kasyyyk, Felucia, Mygeeto und Utapau gekämpft haben wie es in Battlefront 2 ist. Dazu kommt das auf Mygeeto die Klon-Marines kämpften, auf Utapau das 212.Sturmtruppenbattalion auf Kasyyyk die 41. Elite. Die macher von Battlefront 2 hätten das anderst machen müssen. Sie haben alles über den Haufen geworfen. Zum Beispielhaben sie auch nicht die Rüstungen bedacht. Auf Geonosis stimmt es noch. Aber auf Felucia hatten die Klone gelbe Markierungen, auf Mygeeto waren keine Regulären Trooper sondern nur Marines mit Kama und so, auf Utapau das 212. mit den gelben markierungen unter Cody und auf Kasyyyk Commander Gree mit den Tarnrüstungen der 41. Elite. Das passt alles nicht zusammen. ICh denke schon das es stimmt das die 501. bei Genosis usw dabei war aber mit den Rüstungen haste recht. von (lords) Nick :Also ich habe das Ganze so verstanden: Die 501. war immer nur zur Unterstützung auf den jeweiligen Planeten und sind vor der order 66 schon abgereist. Die Schlachten waren zwar alle relativ zeitgleich, aber waren sicher lang genug, um zuerst auf mygeeto, dann auf felucia usw. zu kämpfen. auch nach der letzten untersützungsaktion auf utapau konnten sie noch abreisen, bevor die order 66 ausgerufen wurde. Mach Utapau waren sie dann im Jeditempel, so wie bei battlefront II auch.So habe ich es mir zumindest vorgestellt, nachdem ich mir artikel dazu durchgelesen habe z.B. Battlefront II, diesen Artikel und vllt noch andere. Hoffe, ihr versteht,wie ich es meine. Anoon Bondara 21:46, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ausserdem ist es eine Legion, nicht nur ein Klon der zeitgleich immer nur an einem Ort sein kann... LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:09, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC)) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom 28.4.2009 (nicht bestanden) * : Das ist ein toller Artikel, auch wenn jetzt auch etwas von Battlefront II drin steht. Er ist auch ausführlich beschrieben und genügend Quellen gibt es auch. Boss 19:22, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel gut,er ist auch gut geschrieben. Ki-adi-mundi 14:33, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) (keine 50 Edits im Namensraum Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:38, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST)) * : Dieser Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Er ist gut geschrieben und behandelt viele Aspekte die alle mit Quellen belegt sind. Teilweise könnte man vielleicht noch etwas verbessern, aber lesenswert ist ja auch nicht exzellent. Bild:--).gif Sehr schöne Arbeit! Lord Tiin 16:52, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Wird langsam Zeit, dass dieser Artikel gewählt wird...er ist auch nach dem 5mal lesen informativ und spannend. Zudem sollten spezielle Artikel, wozu dieser auch gehört, immer mindestens lesenswert sein.--Darth Hate 17:42, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Jetzt wo alles feertig ist auf jeden Fall ein Pro:D 20:48, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST)~ * : Ob es jetzt vollständig ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Sehr häufig schimmert allerdings enorm Battlefront durch. Dann gibt es (immer noch) gewisse Stellen, die noch unverständlich formuliert sind, das mit den Bomben nur mal als Beispiel. Sehr negativ aufgefallen ist mir, dass irgendwie jede Schlacht, an der sie teilgenommen haben entweder einer der schwersten, eine der bekanntesten oder eine der bedeutensten Schlachten gewesen zu sein scheint. Das ist einerseits wertend, andereseits stellt es auch eine krasse Inkonsistenz dar. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:58, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Schlampig, schlecht geschrieben, Spielmechanik im Überfluss. Definitiv nicht lesenswert. 23:06, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Sehe ich ähnlich. Zudem zuviele überschriften. Die könnte man teilweise auch zusammenfassen zu größeren Einheiten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:12, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Gründe wurden gennant. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:14, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Ich denke mal, man darf für seine eigenen Artikel Kontra geben... Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass dieser Artikel alles andere als Lesenswert ist. Da fehlt noch einiges, ich finde es selber grausig geschrieben und viel zu abgehackt. Man sieht wohl, dass das mein erster großer Artikel überhaupt war :( Irgendwann in ferner Zukunft hatte ich sogar vor, ihn noch einmal und dann auch richtig zu überarbeiten, aber dafür hab ich derzeit zu viel zu tun... Jedenfalls wäre es nicht gerade rühmlich für mich, wenn das da LW werden würde. Zumal ich das alles damals sehr unter Zeitdruck zu Ende gebracht hatte, da war eher wenig Spaß dabei... Was rechtfertige ich mich da eigentlich, der Artikel ist Mist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:31, 5. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vier Pro-Stimmen, jedoch auch fünf Kontra-Stimmen, weshalb der Artikel keine Auszeichnung bekommt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:04, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von Endor Laut einem Kommentar von Leland Chee waren die Truppen auf Endor wohl nicht die 501. sondern Truppen des Imerators. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 06:46, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Centax Eins Centax Eins ist doch ein Mond von Coruscant, oder? Auf der Seite gibt es auf einen Verweis dorthin, weil die 501. dort stationiert ist; deshalb wollt ich sagen, dass jemand diesen Artikel erstellen könnte. Ich kann das nicht machen, weil ich keine Quellen dazu habe. Könnte das jemand machen, der ein Buch oder sowas darüber hat. Viele Grüße an die, die antworten werden: Anoon Bondara 21:26, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, es gibt viele Redlinks, die müssten alle mal noch geschrieben werden... 'Pandora' Diskussion 21:35, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Scheint kein Mond von Coru zu sein... zumindest steht er in Sektor/system nicht --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:58, 27. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Nach der Schlacht von Hoth Was passierte mit der Legion nach der Schlacht um Hoth? Meineswisssens sind bis Endor da noch 1 Jahr. MfG Joni 06:52, 4. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Alter der Klone Laut Journal der 501. ist diese Elite-Einheit als einzige Einheit im Imperium ''rein geblieben. Es wird nämlich gesagt das die Soldaten der 501. nur Klone der Klonkriege waren und dies auch so blieb und da wir alle wissen das diese Klone einen Wachstums und Alterungsbeschleuniger x2 hatten kann diese Einheit nicht mehr unter Roan Fel gedient haben. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 10:59, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Die "reine Einheit" hat auch nicht mehr utner Fel gedient. Wann der letzt Klon starb weis man noch nicht. Wenn du den Artikel gelesen hast, dann gab es den Namen 501 nur noch als Symbol. Die haben einfach eine neue Eliteeinheit aufgebaut und so benannt. Sowas baut nicht nur die Moral auf, sondern lässt die Einheit auch gefährlicher erscheinen, da jeder was mit "Vaders Faust" verbinden kann. Dieser Name für die Einheit blieb dann bestehen, aber da war der letzte 501-Klon schon lange tot. Gruß Comenor 07:07, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Achso, gut zu wissen, danke. Meister Kenobi DiskuMeine Quellen 17:09, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Im Artikel kann ich auch auf die Schnelle nirgends finden, dass die Einheit mit normalen Menschen aufgefüllt wurde. Das sollte aber drin stehen. Ich meine damit nicht die spätere 501. . :::Zum Alter, durch die Beschleunigung konnte ein Klon wie alt werden? Und war er dann nicht schon dienstuntauglich? Wehrfähig ist man vielleicht 20 -25 Jahre normal. Oder haben die Kloner nacn dem Erreichen des richtigen ALters einen 'Stopper' eingepflanzt? Würde Sinn geben. Sonst sind die Klone nach 10-15 Jahren zu alt... und folglich sollte es kaum noch welche geben in der klassischen Trilogie. :::EDIT; :::unter Sturmtruppen findet sich ein schön passender Beitrag: :::Zitat: :::Bis zur Schlacht von Kamino im Jahr 9 VSY bestand die 501. noch vollständig aus den Klonen des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett. Doch als die Kaminoaner versuchten, eine Rebellion gegen das Imperium zu starten und dazu eigens gezüchtete Klonkrieger nutzten, schickte der Imperator Sturmtruppen unter der Führung Boba Fetts aus, um sämtliche Klone sowie das Genmaterial Jango Fetts zu zerstören. Die ausgesandten Sturmtruppen hatten trotz einiger Hemmungen, ihre eigenen Brüder zu töten, Erfolg und von den Klonen Jango Fetts sowie dessen Genmaterial blieb nichts übrig. Seitdem zog es der Imperator vor, auch andere Klonvorlagen sowie normal rekrutierte Soldaten für die Sturmtruppen einzusetzen. :::ENDE :::Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 10:33, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich kläre die Sache mal auf. Klone hatten keinerlei Alterungs-Stopper in ihren Genen. Das ist der Grund warum Kal Skirata auch für seine Adoptivsöhne, die Null-ARCs und einige Republik-Kommandos, ein Gegenmittel gegen die schnelle Alterung herzustellen versuchte, das ihm schließlich auch gelang. Das mit der Zerstörung des Genmaterials auf Kamino ist schon richtig, doch bereits um 20 VSY errichtete man eine weitere Klonanlage auf Centax II, in der man ebenfalls Klone von Jango Fett herstellte, die jedoch noch viel schneller reiften. Klone, die zu alt wurden, um den Dienst an der Front zu verrichten, wurden meist zu Ausbildern in vom Imperium gesichteren Bereichen der Galaxis. Dort hatten sie auch oftmals das Kommando über Garnisionen und dergleichen. Man siehe Commander Cody – er war auf Kamino stationiert (Quelle: The Force Unleashed II). Wie lange genau die originalen Kamino-Klone als aktive Soldaten arbeiten konnten ist nicht genau bekannt, doch wenn man mal bedenkt, dass mandalorianische Söldner noch mit um die 60 Lebensjahren recht gut kämpfen können, ist eine eher längere Dienstlaufbahn sehr wahrscheinlich, zumal das Imperium seine Ressourcen ja sicher bis zum Schluss ausgeschöpft hat und niemanden in den Ruhestand schickt. Andere Klonvorlagen wurden zwar genutzt, aber nur in geringem Umfang, weil doch zu oft Komplikationen mit den Klontechniken auftraten, wie z.B Verrücktheit oder Qualitätsmängel. Ich hoffe das hilft weiter. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:23, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::: Danke für die Ausführungen. Die Centax Klone sind doch aber die Spaarti Klone, richtig? ::::Dann ist es doch das was ich geschrieben habe. ;) ::::Aber meine Bemängelung war, dass davon nichts im Artikel steht. Weder von den Centax Klonen, noch von den Menschen. Nur dass später - lange später - sogar Nicht-Menschen dabei waren. ::::PS. die Mandalorianer hatten aber keine Beschleunigung. Daher sind die 60 Jahre irrelevant ;) aber eine Berechnungsgrundlage. ::::PPS. sorry, ich kriege das nie mit den Absätzen hin. immer nur die erste Zeile ist angepasst ::::Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 14:16, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Frage zu den Namen Wenn man Battlefront 2 Glauben schenkt,haben viele der Mitglieder der 501. Namen wie JJ 465 und TX 110 oÄ.Da mir aber iwie die Vorzeichen CT geläufig sind (Clone Trooper halt),frage ich mich ,ob diese BF 2-Namen Sinn ergeben bzw.wofür sie stehen....weiß jemand,was es damit auf sich hat?-Gruß KyleKatarn 12:29, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Sicher das die nicht mit TK- Nummer bezeichnet werden. TK ist in der imperialen Armee das standart ID-Kürzel. TK-421 GrußComenor 14:57, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das sind genauso zufallsgenerierte Namen, wie die Namen der Schiffe in eaw aus einer Zufallsliste stammen. Pandora Diskussion 15:12, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Mitglieder Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Liste der Mitglieder nur vier Namen enthällt, ich finde aleein in dem Buch The Clone Wars noch Namen wie: Hawk, Coric, Vaize, Ayar und Lunn. Vielleicht könnte man diese noch ergänzn. Und ich bin sicher, dass in anderen Quellen noch mehr Namen vorkommen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DarthSion251 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16. Apr. 2010, 21:49:36) :Das darfst du gerne ergänzen, und bitte immer mit signieren. Pandora Diskussion 21:52, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Danke für den Tipp, ich bin neu und kenn mich deswegen noch nicht so genau aus.DarthSion251 21:58, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Battlefront 2 Ich würde das ganze von bf 2 weglassen da es im grunde schwachsinn ist vor allem die klassen das hat lucasarts whrscheinlich nur gemacht das nicht alle gleich aussehen man hat beim spielen von dem spiel das gefühl als hätten es ein paar typen gemacht die sich mit star wars null auskennen das find ich schade--CC-501 19:16, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich würde es nicht weglassen, da sonst der Artikel extrem kurz ausfallen würde, weil doch gerade sehr viele Informationen über die Einsätze aus dem Spiel kommen. Gruß Boba Fett123 19:21, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Zum Glück ist das keine wollen oder nicht wollen Frage. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 19:35, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Aber die einsätze machen keinen sinn da die 501 nicht an 4 schlachtfeldern gleichzeitig sein kann ich würde alles über bf2 in einem eigenen absatz postieren und nicht mit dem anderen vermischen ich meine so :Battlefront 2:Laut bf2 war die .........usw hofentlich versteht ihr was ich meine bei dem spiel haben die entwikler einfach nicht genug nachgelesen wie das ganze wirklich war meiner meinung nach LÄCHERLICH--CC-501 10:19, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Offizielle quelle, bleibt Offizielle Quelle. Zudem ist es durchaus üblich größere Einheitenformationen aufzugliedern und an verschiedenen Punkten einzusetzen. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Genau das, was Modgamers bereits erwähnte, ist übrigens laut offiziellen Quellen der Fall. Auf den diversen Planeten wurden jeweils kleinere Einheiten der 501. eingesetzt. Sie zog nicht einfach im Sekundentakt von Planet zu Planet. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:41, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) The Clone Wars Fehlt da nicht noch The Clone Wars?? Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 23:03, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) Padawane in der 501st Sind die 4 Padawan's bekannt die in der 501st die regimente geleitet haben? ~Comander 262~ 11:33, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Wo sollen die denn vorgekommen sein? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 11:43, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::also ich bin davon ausgegangen das die 501st die selbe Kommandostruktur wie jede andere Legion in der GAR besizt dh. das eine Legion in 4 Regimente aufgeteilt ist die je von Padawans (was ist eig. die mehrzahl von Padawan?) und einen Kommander komandiert werden....~Comander 262~ 13:27, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Richtig, die 501. ist genau wie jede andere Einheit aufgebaut, aber die Sache mit den Padawanen und Kommandanten darf man nicht so eng sehen, denn das ist nur eine mögliche Variante der Führung, so wird nicht jedes Regiment von einem Padawan angeführt worden sein, es kann auch gut sein, dass in der 501. gar keine Padawane eine Offiziersposition innehatten, aber darüber ist eben noch nichts bekannt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:37, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) Rex ich könnte stark annehmen, dass captain rex auch ein commandant oder halt ein anfürhrer der 501st war. zumindestns kann man das aus clone wars stark entnehmen.mfg 178.24.70.20 18:23, 13. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Nein, er kommandiert nur die Torrent-Kompanie. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:30, 13. Mai 2011 (CEST) Zu wenige Legionen? Ich wollte mal wissen wie viele Legionen es insgesamt in der GAR gibt. Ich hab nämlich mit dem TR nachgerechnet und bin auf 320 Legionen gekommen. wie kann es dann die 501. Legion geben? Danke schon mal im Voraus! Chewbacca501 15:43, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ist zwar schon ein paar Jahre her, aber beschäftige dich mal mit Militär. :Wegen Bürokratie werden oft Plätze - Battalionsnummern - reserviert. Genauso bei Nichtausfstellung wird es trotzdem notiert. Oder während der Aufstellungsphase wieder aufgelöst usw.... Dennoch wird dieser Vorgang in einer fortlaufenden Nummer archiviert. :Neben diesen Dingen hat die Zahlengebung einfach einen Schönheitsfaktor: 501st oder 212th klingen schöner. klar gibts noch andere aus Film und Serie.Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 10:26, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bin mir nicht sicher aber haben nicht einige Trooper der 501 später zurück zu den Rebellen Gewechselt Defa1992 (Diskussion) 15:01, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC)